


Preparation

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic Underground, Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sleeping Together, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic prepares to make love with Tails.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 9





	Preparation

Sonic brushed his hand against Miles' twin tails, feeling the soft fur between his gloved fingers. 

The fox, his best friend, looked up at him with those beautiful captivating eyes, lying next to the hedgehog on the large bed. "Do you want to-?"

"I kind of do," Sonic said softly, brushing Miles' face with his other hand. "You are adorable."

"Thanks," Miles blushed and giggled, looking away shyly. "You're really not bad to look at, either."

Sonic climbed off the bed. "So, do you want to?"

"Sure," Miles nodded, smiling. "Always!"

Sonic reached into the bedside drawer. "It'll be amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Sonic Discord server if anyone is interested in joining. Let me know in the comments and I'll approve your comment and send you a link to join if interested:
> 
> https://discord.gg/ctxsY9yJpu


End file.
